10 ans après, un changement étonnant
by pepete55
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur l'évolution des personnages de la série 10 ans après.
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Me voici avec un petit recueil d'OS. Je les ai écrits dans le cadre d'un concours intitulé "10 ans après, un changement étonnant" dont voici la consigne :

"Le film nous a montré ce que la vie des personnages de Veronica Mars pouvait être 10 ans après la série, mais oubliez tout ça...  
Vous devrez choisir un personnage de la série (secondaire ou principal, c'est comme vous souhaitez) et raconter ce qu'il est devenu. Un seul maître mot : étonnez-nous !  
Pas de genre particulier imposé, vous pourrez aussi bien faire un OS comique, réaliste, dramatique, parodique, fantastique,... c'est vous qui choisissez !  
Votre OS pourra être écrit en point de vue interne, externe ou omniscient, mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez vous concentrer en priorité sur UN personnage.  
Vous pouvez soumettre plusieurs OS si vous le souhaitez mais il vous sera demandé de choisir un personnage différent par OS."

J'ai personnellement écrit trois OS que je vais vous poster. Je précise que ces OS n'ont aucun lien entre eux, ils peuvent être lus séparément. J'aurais pu trouver des idées bien plus originales mais par soucis de réalisme je me suis retenue (on verra, je développerai peut-être des idées plus dingues par la suite). Peut-être que j'en écrirai d'autres si j'ai de l'inspiration et du temps plus tard.  
En attendant, j'espère que ceux-ci vous plairont.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dick avait toujours eu le rêve secret de devenir un surfeur de renommée internationale. Il s'était vu dompter les vagues, sa combinaison moulant un corps parfait et les cheveux aux vents. Il avait imaginé les filles se jeter sur lui par dizaines. Pourquoi aurait-il eu une autre ambition ? Jeune, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'étudier, ni de travailler. Mais il voulait au moins accomplir une chose dans sa vie dont il soit fier et qui lui plaisait. Même si c'était éphémère.

Cependant, avec le temps, il avait bien fini par comprendre que son rêve était irréalisable. Il avait fallut qu'il regarde les choses en face. Le surf resterait au mieux un hobby, mais il n'avait rien d'un professionnel. Même Logan, qui avait pourtant d'autres ambitions, le battait à plate couture. Alors il avait tourné en rond, encore et encore dans sa chambre à la recherche de l'idée du siècle. Il devait trouver ce pour quoi il était doué. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais finalement, il avait réussi à dénicher le job parfait ! Et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pris la première chose qui était venue. Ça n'avait pas été une formalité, ça avait été un réel défi ! Il avait dû travailler pendant des mois pour en arriver là où il était. Il avait dû se dépasser, et affronter les difficultés et ses craintes les plus profondes.

Dick lissa les pans de sa chemise blanche. Il fixait le miroir en face de lui sans réellement voir son reflet. Il avait beau ne pas être un débutant, comme chaque fois il était stressé. Chaque soir était un challenge, une véritable confrontation avec lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas flancher, il devait toujours être au top du top.

Un peu plus d'une heure et demie plus tard, Dick était en sueur et fatigué, mais il était satisfait. Tout s'était passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Pas d'anicroches. Tout le monde avait été conquis.  
Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa loge, une voix familière l'interpella.

- Hey, la star ! Le salua-t-on.

- Hey Dude ! Répondit Dick, surpris.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami et il lui manquait ! Mais ils étaient rarement au même endroit au même moment, ils devaient faire avec...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais là pendant tout le spectacle ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? J'aurais fait en sorte de t'envoyer des places !

- Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Répondit joyeusement Logan en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- C'est super sympa, entre, fit Dick en lui montrant du bras l'entrée de la loge.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur des fauteuils à l'intérieur et fermèrent la porte pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Logan sortit de sa poche un journal qu'il déplia pour montrer la une au blond.

- Comment ça va alors « l'un des humoristes les plus prometteurs du moment » ? demanda Logan, citant ouvertement le titre de l'article concernant son ami.

Dick éclata de rire. Évidemment il était fier de recevoir de tels compliments, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas prendre ça complètement au sérieux. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'on parlait de lui en ces termes, qu'on reconnaissait son talent et qu'on suivait sa carrière avec passion.

- Ils exagèrent tous ces journalistes !

- Pas tant que ça. Tu fais salle comble à chaque fois.

- Oui, je m'en tire plutôt bien...

- Si on m'avait dit que un jour le Grand Dick deviendrait modeste ! Plaisanta Logan.

- Tout finit par arriver ! Et comment ça va toi, monsieur l'homme d'affaires sérieux ? le taquina le blond.

- Ça va. J'ai eu le temps de faire un peu de tourisme pendant mon dernier voyage à Tokyo pour le boulot, c'était sympa. Et maintenant je me détends devant un spectacle de qualité, je ne pourrais pas rêver de mieux.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, gloussa le blond.

Logan secoua la tête, amusé. Jamais il n'avait vu les joues de son ami s'empourprer. Et il était certain que ce n'était pas près d'arriver !

- Et ta vie sentimentale, t'en es où ? S'enquit Logan.

- Toujours un célibataire endurci.

- Même pas de bimbos ?

- Tu sais très bien que les bimbos et moi c'est fini. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré quelqu'un qui me plaisait vraiment pour entamer une relation. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à une femme en ce moment. Je verrai ça plus tard, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et toi, toujours en train de poursuivre ta blonde ?

- Tu sais bien que Veronica est un peu volatile, elle va, elle vient, mais je m'accroche.

- C'est bien. Je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à vous poser tous les deux un de ces quatre.

- J'espère bien, fit Logan en poussant un soupir. J'aimerais bien fonder une famille un jour. Ce serait bien de ne pas trop tarder pour ça, avoua-t-il.

- Parle-lui-en ! Je suis sûr que sous ses allures de mur de brique, elle a un cœur de marshmallow et elle va être touchée. Vous allez pouvoir commencer à former plein de projets.

- Ouais, j'espère bien Dude ! Je vais essayer de lui parler, mais tu sais bien comment elle est, têtue comme une mule ! Peut-être que je devrais prendre les devants et lui demander directement sa main pour accélérer les choses.

Dick fit une petite grimace. Il n'était pas certain que la blonde allait apprécier ce genre de demande. C'était le meilleur moyen pour la faire se refermer comme une huître. Et généralement, Veronica n'était pas "l'huître" la plus sympathique. Si Dick parvenait maintenant à la supporter, il ne la trouvait pour autant pas moins cruelle par moments.

- Fais quand même attention à ton pauvre petit cœur. Je ne sais pas comment tu le prendrais si tu devais essuyer un rejet.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne le prendrais pas mal. Je sais à quoi je peux m'attendre, c'est juste qu'il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout sinon je crois que je n'obtiendrai jamais rien. J'ai patienté suffisamment longtemps comme ça, je ne peux pas prendre des gants et essayer de ne pas la brusquer toute ma vie. Il faut bien que notre relation se stabilise un jour ou l'autre.

Dick hocha lentement la tête. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. Mais il n'était pas aussi persuadé que Logan que celui-ci soit capable d'encaisser tous les chocs quand ça se rapportait à Veronica.

- Dans tous les cas, tiens moi au courant ! Je vais prendre une douche, et si tu veux juste après on va se prendre un verre au bar.

- Pas de soucis Dude ! On a du temps à rattraper tous les deux !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil.

Avec un peu de suspense sur l'identité du personnage ! On va voir si vous parviendrez à deviner avant la fin de qui il s'agit !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un homme observait discrètement la chambre d'un motel miteux depuis le parking. Cela faisait déjà plus de quarante-cinq minutes qu'il était installé dans l'habitacle de sa vieille Mustang. Il tapotait avec agacement sur son volant d'un geste mécanique. Des gobelets et de nombreux emballages alimentaires jonchaient le sol. Bien qu'il était habitué à être en planque, il n'avait jamais trouvé l'attente particulièrement agréable. C'était bien simple, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Ingérer des litres de café et écouter les plus grands classiques du rock n'y changeait rien. Il n'y avait rien à faire !

- Aller, montre toi, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Comme si on avait entendu ses supplications, la porte du motel s'ouvrit. Il s'empara rapidement de son appareil photo et commença à mitrailler l'homme qui sortait de la chambre. Il discutait, mais on ne parvenait pas encore à voir le visage de la femme qui lui tenait compagnie. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se penchait et ils s'embrassaient. Bingo. Le jeune détective était parvenu à prendre le cliché révélateur. La photo qui valait de l'or !  
Encore un mari infidèle qui était pris en flagrant délit ! Il aurait pu se sentir coupable de briser autant de couples. Mais au final, c'était son gagne pain ! Et puis, quand on y pensait, il ne faisait qu'ouvrir les yeux à ces gens. Il savait depuis longtemps que la vie de couple n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille. On ne passait pas son temps à dire des mots doux à l'être aimé tandis que celui-ci ne pensait qu'à nous pour toujours. Ce n'était qu'une question d'intelligence ! Le prince charmant et les princesses, ça n'existait pas ! Personne n'était un sain ! Tout le monde mentait à un moment ou un autre.  
Et de toute manière, quand on évoluait dans un milieu de requins, il ne fallait pas faire dans le sentimentalisme...

Il sursauta en entendant qu'on tapotait à sa fenêtre. Il tourna la tête et ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de finalement grimacer et d'ouvrir la vitre. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la jeune femme blonde qui le fixait avec un regard amusé.

- Veronica... comme on se retrouve ! Besoin de quelque chose peut-être ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton douceureux.

- Maintenant que tu le dis ! Je ne dirais pas non à un petit café ! Le taquina-t-elle.

Sans protester, il l'avait donc emmenée dans un établissement fréquenté du centre ville où il avait commandé deux cafés noir. Sans échanger un mot, ils avaient commencé à siroter leur tasse. Mais il la regardait déjà d'un air agacé. La première fois qu'il l'avait revue, il avait été agréablement surpris, il l'avait invitée à dîner et ils avaient passé une superbe soirée... sur tous les plans. Par la suite, les choses s'étaient un peu gâtées. Elle apparaissait toujours au détour d'une affaire et il fallait le dire, il avait horreur qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes ! Sa petite frimousse blonde semblait toujours vouloir le narguer !

- Alors, commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux. De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui ne semblait annoncer rien de bon. Comme si elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire de lui ce dont elle avait envie. Elle avait l'air de la parfaite manipulatrice.

- J'aimerais savoir sur quoi tu travailles.

Il ricana. Il n'en attendait pas moins. Elle allait droit au but. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui demandait sur quoi il bossait.

- Secret professionnel. Tu connais ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Mais il savait qu'elle ne baisserait pas les bras si facilement. Et en effet, elle déposa entre eux deux une plaque qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Chaque fois qu'il refusait de lui dire quelque chose à vrai dire.

- J'aimerais savoir sur quoi tu travailles, répéta-t-elle, plus fermement.

- Merci, je sais que tu fais partie du FBI, répondit-il calmement. Mais si tu ne poses pas de questions plus précises pour que je sache si mon enquête a quelque chose à voir avec ton affaire, je ne dirai rien.

Veronica garda un air professionnel mais il remarqua que sa mâchoire était étrangement contractée.

- Mademoiselle Brown. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ?

- Oh, c'est donc elle qui t'intéresse, commenta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Insista-t-elle, un peu moins amène.

- Rien du tout. J'ignorais encore son nom avant que tu me renseignes. Mon enquête porte seulement sur un mari volage.

Veronica le regarda d'un air suspicieux, pas certaine qu'il disait la vérité. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était un très bon menteur. Il savait masquer ses émotions à la perfection et garder toutes les infos pour lui. Elle reprit par la suite ses questions.

- Depuis quand tu enquêtes ?

- Deux jours. Ça n'a pas été très difficile de le prendre sur le fait.

- Tu as remarqué quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire ?

- Comme quoi ? S'enquit-il innocemment.

Veronica poussa un soupir agacé. Elle détestait quand il la prenait pour une idiote en jouant à celui qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Ne joue pas à ça. Je sais que tu essayes de glaner des informations qui ne te concernent pas. Il s'agit d'une affaire sérieuse, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un fouille-merde se mêle de ça.

Il éclata de rire face à cette appellation.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dénigres avec autant de force ton ancienne profession, la réprimanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je savais pertinemment que j'étais une fouille-merde également. Mais tu ne dois pas te mettre en travers du boulot du FBI. Cette affaire ne te concerne pas, alors dis-moi tout ce que tu sais et oublie cette conversation ! Exigea-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Okay, très bien.

Il leva les bras en signe d'abandon.

- J'ai été chargé par la femme de Monsieur Wilson prouver l'infidélité de son mari. C'est un commercial ennuyant. Rien d'autre à signaler, si ce n'est que l'infidélité est confirmée. Je ne sais rien sur ta Mademoiselle Brown à part que j'ai maintenant déduit qu'il s'agissait de l'amante du mari de ma cliente.

Veronica le fixa avec attention. Il avait les yeux brillants, une lueur amusée dans le regard et un léger sourire en coin mais rien ne semblait montrer qu'il mentait. En même temps c'était tellement difficile avec lui...

- Ça y est, tu m'as passé au détecteur de mensonges ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Bon, je te crois, se résigna-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air déçue.

- Tes infos ne m'apportent pas grand chose.

- Si tu me disais sur quoi tu es...

- Rêve toujours...

- Tu as l'air exténuée pourtant, un peu d'aide ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Si tu voulais te mêler de ce genre d'affaires, tu avais qu'à tenter de rentrer dans le FBI.

Il grimaça.

- Je préfère ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit. Et puis, mon dossier n'est pas très glorieux, je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait passé...

- Mouais... Enfin bref, oublie ! Merci pour le café !

Elle se leva d'un geste las. Il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ait le temps de filer et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Sincèrement, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Merci, mais tu es déjà au courant de beaucoup trop de choses. Je vais me débrouiller, comme d'habitude. A plus tard Troy.

- Évidemment, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil charmeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le troisième et dernier OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre de ce concours !  
Je me suis beaucoup amusée pour l'écrire alors j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, avis, suggestions et questions, j'y répondrai avec joie !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Duncan avait déjà revêtu son uniforme composé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon aux couleurs neutres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son chapeau et il serait prêt. Mais il était anxieux. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son travail qu'il avait fini par connaître sur le bout des doigts et à apprécier.

Aujourd'hui, Lilly faisait sa rentrée au collège. Cela suffisait à l'inquiéter. La petite fille s'était toujours comportée de manière exemplaire, mais avec l'adolescence qui approchait, il ne pouvait que craindre le pire. Si jamais elle ressemblait à sa tante, Lilly Kane première du nom ! Il pâlit rien que d'y penser. Non, non, non, il fallait qu'il se dise qu'elle ressemblerait à sa mère, la douce et sage Meg Manning. D'ailleurs elle avait la voix calme et posée de sa mère, pas celle surexcitée de sa tante. Duncan ne se posait jamais la question de ce qu'elle pouvait tramer en douce, c'était bon signe... même si une lueur de malice brillait souvent dans ses yeux.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa fille qui le salua. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit une bise sonore avant d'attraper un bol, un paquet de céréales et de s'installer à table.

- Prête pour les cours ?

- Ouais, j'ai hâte ! Lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

Lilly avait toujours aimé l'école. Elle était une élève studieuse. Il se demandait combien de temps ça allait durer. Sa tante avait aussi été une petite fille modèle quand elle était enfant. Elle multipliait les activités et y excellait. C'était plus tard que les choses avaient fini par se gâter.

- Fronce pas les sourcils comme ça papa, tu vas avoir la ride du lion, le taquina Lilly.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça ! Protesta-t-il.

- Mais c'est véridique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

- Tu as fait ton sac ?

- Yep'

- Très bien. Fais...

- Fais attention à toi, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui m'arrive ? C'est le collège, pas la jungle !

- Détrompe toi ! C'est pire que la jungle !

- Peut-être dans les années 50 aux Etats-Unis ! Le taquina-t-elle.

- Je ne te permets pas ! s'indigna-t-il, exagérément.

- Sérieusement papa, tout va bien se passer. C'est toi qui devrait faire attention. C'est toi qui t'es fait mordre par un serpent venimeux sur ton lieu de travail je te signale !

- Ne détourne pas le sujet. Tu feras bien attention de ne pas rater ton bus pour rentrer, et tu ne parles pas à des inconnus en ville, tu es polie avec tes professeurs, tu ne cherches pas les ennuis, pas de mauvaises fréquentations...

Lilly hochait la tête à chaque recommandation de son père tandis qu'un sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres. C'était un vrai papa poule ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Ne prends pas les choses à la légère jeune fille !

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa devant elle un sac en papier contenant son déjeuner pour le midi. Il lui ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux tandis qu'elle essayait de se dégager.

- Papa, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça, râla-t-elle.

- Désolé.

Il n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé. Mais c'était presque un jeu chez eux.  
Quand elle eut finit de déjeuner, Lilly partit prendre le bus pour aller au collège. Duncan, quant à lui, partit travailler.

Toute la journée, Duncan avait été patraque. Il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à son environnement, en devenant presque inconscient. Il savait qu'en tant que garde forestier il devait être en vigilance constante mais l'héritière Kane occupait toute ses pensées. Et si Lilly rencontrait des garçons... elle n'était pas en âge ! Et s'ils influençaient sa précieuse petite fille innocente ! Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir !

Quand il rentra à la maison, Lilly était déjà là. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait décidé soudainement de quitter le foyer familial ! Il se dirigea directement vers elle.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? S'enquit-il.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi papa !

Il lui adressa un regard désapprobateur.

- Je me suis fait percer le nombril et tatouer le dos entier ! Les mecs de dernière année m'ont emmenée boire une bière, ils sont super cool !

- Haha, très drôle ! Répondit-il d'un ton morne.

- Honnêtement papa, à quoi tu t'attendais ? J'ai visité le collège, rencontré mes professeurs et mes camarades de classe et je suis rentrée à la maison. Rien de bien excitant.

Il hocha la tête. Il était un peu apaisé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Mais malgré tout, il n'était pas cent pour cent rassuré. Après tout, il n'était pas un super papa protecteur pour rien !


End file.
